Drusilla
by Chelzy Lupin
Summary: Drusilla Adonis Knows how to make an enterance!


Chapter 1: The first years entered that hall looking around wearily, awestruck "O"s upon their lips. Harry noticed a few of them staring up at the bewitched ceiling gaping at how it mirrored the weather out side. The night was clear, black and the stars punctured the velvet smooth texture of the sky. As the first years all filed in to the hall his attention was drawn to a girl walking casually behind them looking absolutely disdainful. She was much taller then the clamouring first years and quite obviously not young enough to be one. Her eyes wandered lazily around the hall, and not a flicker of emotion passed over her gossamer features as she glanced at the ceiling or ran her gaze along the staff table nor any amount of surprise or wonder, on the contrary it almost looked as though she found the great hall mildly repugnant and boring. She slowly with measured step came level with the first years although remained innately detached from their little huddled. The sorting hat, which Professor McGonagall had placed at the top of the hall, suddenly sprang to life and launched in to its annual chant about the Four Hogwarts houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Still she looked completely unsurprised by what was going on and stood and watched the hat with tepid curiosity through dark hair that played softly around her pallid face. When it had finished their attention was taken from the sorting hat to Professor McGonagall who unravelled a list before her and pronounced, "As I call your name, please step forward to be sorted" She paused and called the first name "Adonis, Drusilla" The girl that Harry had been watching stepped forward and without any hurry or anxiousness made her way from the back of the hall parting the nervous first years with a natural air of arrogance. She arrived at the top of the hall and as she turned to sit the murmurs that had followed her up between the tables were stifled by a cool surveying of the crowd. Her posture was relaxed yet straight, up right and proper. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head ceremoniously and waited patiently, the hat as Harry remember would be whispering in her ear so only she could hear, it sat there for almost 30 seconds and then bellowed to the hall "Slytherin!" The girl again with no change in her facial expression rose gracefully from her chair and made her way towards the Slytherin table, who were cheering yet, some how seemed more curious then jubilant. She walked with her hands by her side and they never swung, Harry saw Draco usher her towards him and they seemed familiar she greeted his cool, yet welcoming smile with genial expression that gave no suggestion of any feeling towards him. "She can't be a first year" whispered Ron in Harry's ear "look at her she's our age. Seems to know Malfoy, I bet she's a charming character" Ron snorted. "She does seem too old to be a first year." Hermonie chimed "I imagine she transferred, its rare but has been done, I read about them in 'Hogwarts, a History.' You need to receive special permission from the headmaster and as I understand their grades must be of a high standard too" She took a breathe and was about to tell them more about it but was stopped abruptly by Ron, "Oh, not jealous are we Hermonie. A little competition might do you good. Although she doesn't seem all that alive does she?" Harry stole a glance over at her; she was again taking in the great hall with blank curiosity shadowing her face, but to Harry's amusement completely ignoring Malfoy who seemed to be making a rather wicked commentary about the other houses exclusively to her. He imagined Malfoy thought he could 'take her under his wing' as he had believed about Harry when they met on the Hogwarts Express. At that moment food appeared upon the many shining plates in front of them and Harry's attention was again removed from the girl named Drusilla. He began to spoon food on to his plate, and chatted merrily away about the new Quidditch season with Ron and Seamus. After they were all feed and watered Dumbledore stood to address the students and staff, "Good evening all." His voice boomed with warmth that shone bright in his eyes "I hope you all had an enjoyable summer, and have emptied your heads enough. So they are ready for refilling this new school year. As you all know we are quite lucky to have this new school year, as the ministry insisted on reviewing Hogwarts as a safe place for the wizards and witches of the future, but we shall thank the ministry later as for the time being it is late and we are all tired from the trip. So just a few notices before we say good night. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden." He looked imploringly around at the many Gryffindor students who had attempted to replace the Weasley twins at the end of last year after their exit had landed them in the Hogwarts Hall of Fame. "Also I would like everyone to welcome our new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher; Professor Nicholai Adonis" an excited murmur ran around the entire room as everyone whispered two new people entering the school at rank and both from the same family. "Oh well looks like Snape's found himself a little staff room play mate" Ron sneered. Harry realised straight away what Ron meant, at the top of the hall Snape was just reclining in his seat from having made some sort of remark that caused the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to laugh quite cheerfully. Harry took a sudden second look. "He can't be her Father?" He exclaimed incredulously, Harry watched the man at the staff table look around at the hall full of student, his hazel eyes shrouded behind short, auburn hair gazed with trepidation and expectance upon all the students. Harry then turn and watched Draco at the Slytherin table as he waved subtly up to Professor Adonis, who returned the wave exuberantly. Harry was quite happy to see that Malfoy was rather put out by how cheerful he seemed to be. Harry was even happier to see that Ms. Adonis was paying less attention to Draco than before and even less to her father, who was trying to catch her eye; she on the other hand was still taking in every detail of the great hall, the distaste had left her deep, black, hungry eyes and only rapt curiosity was left in its place. His gazed lingered upon her; his eyes consumed her creamy skin and the way the velvet, black hair hung about her face with such elegant ease. Still her body held in a position of unspoken authority, she exhaled pure reserve and took with her breath, all that she could. Her eyes flickered up to meet Harry's; she held his look in place, locked in her eternal black abyss. No fear. No agony. No glance toward his lighting scar. No feeling. Portals to nothing, Black filled with emptiness. "Harry, dorms are this way. I'd like to sleep here too but you know we'd run the risk of actually being cleaned by the house elves" Ron had his hand on Harry's shoulder. He felt as though he had fallen from grace breaking her gaze. "Ron I wish you would be more understanding of the terrible conditions the house elves work under" Hermonie snapped in a reproachful tone. "Harry?" "Coming, coming" He paused for a moment "I just can't believe she's his daughter" He motioned toward Professor Adonis. Who was now talking to his daughter animatedly. "Believe it lover boy, and any way look at her, shes half dead. I reckon she hasn't a clue what year it is." Ron teased, adding quite thoughtfully "You know I read something about teenage vampires who change schools every few years, so people don't find out what they actually are." They made their way up the marble staircase towards Gryffindor Tower. "Right up herself too, didn't make eye contact with one human in there. And if you ever got the chance to snog her, she'd probably spend the entire thing gawking at some tree." "You've obviously given this a great amount of thought." Hermonie said in a would be joking tone. As she climbed through the portrait hole. "Yeah maybe we should invite Fleur Delacour around to gawk at some trees." Harry sniped back, and they left Hermonie and headed for the Boys' Dormitories. "I really wouldn't mind that," said Ron who was pulling his pyjamas from his trunk "I really wouldn't mind that at all" a cheeky smile spread wide across his face, as he pulled his head through his Chudley Cannons pyjamas. Harry who was already in bed rolled over to say good night but all he managed was "Don't let Hermonie hear you..." and the rest trailed off into a yawn followed by peaceful snores. 


End file.
